


alone on the sea

by tomefaired



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/F, trans girl Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomefaired/pseuds/tomefaired
Summary: Her love was just a dream, and so too was her acceptance.





	alone on the sea

The waves dance, up and down. The sun shines bright on the sea, the great expanse. Link is awake, and she is now left with nothing but her sword, her shield, and her memories of a place that was never real. The journey home will be a long one, Link knows, as she’s haunted by the melody Marin begged her not to forget. Link hums quietly, she can’t stop the tears from falling, because she’s still desperately in love.

Marin told her, when the two of them kissed, that she absolutely deserved every moment of it. “You don’t have to be afraid anymore,” she’d said. “You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever known, and I love every part of you.”

“Even-”  
“Yes,” Marin interrupted, making sure Link couldn’t continue her thoughts of self-loathing.

But all of it was fake; it was all just a useless dream. Marin wasn’t real, so what good were her words now? _I’m still a failure of a knight, I’m selfish and weak,_ Link says to herself, as no one is there to stop the dark thoughts from coming.

For Link is all alone, save for the distant cry of a seagull echoing on the wind.


End file.
